character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagura (Canon)/Muhammedmco
|-|Child Kagura= |-|Teen Kagura= |-|Adult Kagura= |-|True Kagura= Summary The students of Hanzo Academy and the members of the Crimson Squad-- while on a school trip and vacation, respectively-- encounter Kagura in her child form and her guardian Naraku in Kyoto. The two seem to be quite strange, and it isn't until Kiriya explains the legend of Kagura to them that they understand why. Seeing Kagura's supposedly imminent demise as an undesirable fate, the shinobi students are determined to stop Kagura from slaying Yoma before it is too late. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C | 7-B | At least High 4-C Name: Kagura Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: At least 1000 years Classification: Slayer of Yoma Powers and Abilities: Absorption (consumes Red Orbs which come from dead Yoma to get more powerful), Can survive without food and water, as well as without the need to rest or sleep, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8; will continue to be reborn as long as the Reincarnation Sphere exists), Resurrection (Will always be reborn if killed, though this is not combat applicable as it takes 100 years to happen), Transformation | As before, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation | As before, plus Adept Martial Artist, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Energy Projection, likely Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can likely create shinobi barriers, a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage) | All previous abilities but enhanced, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Was stated that she would release an immense amout of heat should she return to the Reincarnation Sphere, where said amount of heat was estimated to have wiped Kyoto off the map), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Is unaffected by her own manipulation of gravity and space) Attack Potency: Small Town level (With some difficulty, killed a Yoma which was destroying the Mikagura Sisters' village and which professional shinobi were unable to kill) | At least Small Town level (Should be stronger than before) | City level (Was completely unfazed when faced with Yoma which were capable of destroying Kyoto) | At least Large Star level (According to her bio, Kagura's spatial manipulation is so powerful that she can flip the world upside down, which is considered to produce this much energy) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be considerably faster than the shinobi students and teachers, including Hikage, who is described to be lightning-fast) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman | At least Class K physically (Should be stronger than Naraku), higher with telekinesis (Can restrain Orochi) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class | City Class | At least Large Star Class Durability: Small Town level (Survived blows from a Yoma which was destroying the Mikaruga Sisters' village and which killed several professional shinobi) | At least Small Town level (Should be stronger than before) | City level (Was completely unfazed when faced with Yoma which were capable of destroying Kyoto) | At least Large Star level (Is unaffected by the results of flipping the world upside down) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Has never shown even the remotest signs of fatigue and does not require food, water, or sleep to function) Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high in regards to combat and using her powers, however, she knows little about anything else due to her losing her memories of her previous lives every time she is reborn. During each cycle before encountering Asuka and friends, all she would focus on is killing Yoma, which left little time for experiencing or learning about anything else. Weaknesses: Retains very few memories of her past lives| Her body will crumble should she consume enough Red Orbs. Only concerned about killing Yoma, though this is resolved by the end of the story. Key: Child Kagura | Teen Kagura | Adult Kagura | True Kagura Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Izanami:' In her true form, Kagura uses her teleportation to appear floating in the air. She then slices the air, opening a sword shaped void that unleashes a large red beam directly unto her foe. She does this a second time, ensuring the attack lands. Its range is incredible; reaching from the point where she stands to nearly across an entire battle area. This move is executed differently in''Estival''. Kagura flips backward before she reaches forward and claws at the air; tearing a sword-like rift that shoots out a large red beam straight towards her enemies. She holds this position until the attack subsides. *'Izanagi:' While it never appears in gameplay in the Burst Timeline, Kagura uses this move to eliminate Orochi's true form in a cutscene. Kagura raises both arms to her chest, before thrusting them outwards to her sides. Upon doing this, several rifts in space appear around Orochi and release red, sword-like objects into it, impaling it from multiple angles and killing it instantly. In the Versus Timeline, this move retains most of it uniform action. Like in Deep Crimson, Kagura summons a number of rifts surrounding the area in front of her. She extends her hands to her sides, and the rifts begin bombarding the area with red blasts. She then clenches her fists, summoning four large swords to impale anything remaining. *'Susanō: '''Kagura flies to the center of the screen, and flips the entire world upside-down. She then flies to the left of the screen and tears three rifts in space, summoning large swords from them, before flying to the right and doing the same thing. Afterwards, she flies back to the center and summons five more rifts, the outer four releasing swords before the center. The screen then returns to normal. This attack's execution changes dramatically in ''Estival Versus, though it retains some uniform elements from its previous game. Kagura summons a multitude of large, red swords in a circular formation, the center of which containing the same symbol present in her eyes. She then flies upside-down above it, before it releases a large burst of energy, causing the swords to disappear. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4